1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable air brush for spray paint cans and more particularly pertains to applying paint in an airbrushing manner easily, evenly, and quickly with an adjustable air brush for spray paint cans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spray heads is known in the prior art. More specifically, spray heads heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of permitting spraying of liquids, such as paint are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,748 to Wittersheim et al. discloses a spray head for spray device.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,616 to Perkins et al. discloses the ornamental design for a detachable spray nozzle for spray cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,286 to Ellis discloses an agitator for paint spray cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,990 to Smrt discloses a dispensing apparatus for aerosol spray cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,791 to Clark discloses a spray gun adaptor for aerosol cans.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable air brush for spray paint cans for applying paint in an airbrushing manner easily, evenly, and quickly.
In this respect, the adjustable air brush for spray paint cans according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying paint in an airbrushing manner easily, evenly, and quickly.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable air brush for spray paint cans which can be used for applying paint in an airbrushing manner easily, evenly, and quickly. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.